


Beyond the Jungle

by letwritingrain



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: but I did, but you can't be too safe, don't know if I should really call it an au, graphic deptictions of violence is because of remus, he doesn't say anything too bad, it's a loose retelling of the story, jungle book au, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letwritingrain/pseuds/letwritingrain
Summary: Roman had lived in his village as long as he could remember, not that his memory actually went that far back.  He was always warned to never venture into the jungle but never knew why.  When a threat from within comes and threatens those that he loves, he chooses to leave the comfort and safety of the village and begin a journey beyond the jungle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for stopping by, this is literally the first fic I've published since I was twelve and writing on an old quiz making site. 
> 
> ...Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

“Roman over here!”

The dragon was nearly to the village, it’s flames bright against the pale blue sky, he called over his shoulder to the others, “We have to surround it, keep it from the townspeople!”

The other knights nodded and began to run towards the danger. Roslyn and Rebecca on the left, Ryder and River on the right and Roman running straight towards it.

River called over to Roman, “What are you going to do?”

He flashed a smile, “I’ll improvise, just make sure that it stays in this area.”

Everyone began to distract the foul beast, but even so, Roman still found himself having to dodge streams of fire as he tried to get closer to it. With a great leap, he found himself scaling the back of the dragon, barely able to hold on the spikes as it spun around, distracted by his companions. Just as Roman readied his sword to make the critical strike on the beast, a voice broke through all the commotion—

“What do you think you’re doing?”

All at once the fire, the dragon, the destruction, all disappeared and Roman found himself falling from the limb of the tree he had scaled. The others had already ran off as he sat up and rubbed his neck, “Helping the kids slay a dragon?” He tried to smile.

The baker did not return the smile, “You know you shouldn’t be outside the village.”

Roman couldn’t meet his eyes, “Sorry, ‘delio” he mumbled.

He lifted Roman up by the arm and started them back towards the gates, “It’s dangerous for you to be out here, do you not remember what I’ve told you since you came here? The jun—“

“—the jungle is full of dangerous creatures that would be happy to kill me if they had the chance,” Roman finished with an eye roll, “I know.”

“Yet you still insist on sneaking out here.” The older man sighed, “I’m just trying to keep you safe, little prince.”

He couldn’t help but feel bad, “I know.”

They were both silent the rest of the way home. Nothing about Roman’s escapade was not mentioned at dinner that night, making him feel guiltier. He knew the expression Ruth would have if she knew that he was out there again.

Roman loved the baker and his wife, and he loved this village too, but he never felt like he belonged here. He felt like he was out of place. They never liked to talk about how he came to live with them, and Roman had learned not to ask. 

He went to bed that night with a bad feeling.

Roman woke up to the sounds of doors being slammed coming from the streets. He rushed over to the window. A regal looking man was walking down the middle of the street, most of the shopkeepers were slamming their shops closed. Adelio, however, was standing with his arms crossed.

“How did you get in here Dolian? What do you want?”

He couldn’t see the man’s face under his hat but he didn’t sound happy, “You know what I’m here for Adelio. Where is he?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Like a flash of lightening a dagger was under Pa’s chin, “Don’t play dumb with me, old man. You know he doesn’t belong here and…sooner or later…he will realize it too. You can’t keep him safe in these walls forever…”

The man removed his hand and walked back towards the gate of the village. Roman rushed down the stairs and met Adelio at the door, “Who was that man? What did he want? Was he talking about me? Does he—“

“Roman. Stop.” The baker’s eyes were wide with fear as he ushered them both inside the house. 

“I don’t want you to ask any more questions about any of that, do you hear me?”

Normally, this would be the end of it. But something wouldn’t let Roman drop it. “He was talking about me, wasn’t he?”

“I said—“

“What did he mean when he said that I didn’t belong here?”

“We are not talking about this and that is final!” Adelio’s breathing was heavy and his face was red. Roman had never seen him this upset. “Please…stay inside today.”

Now more than ever Roman wanted answers, but the look on the older man’s face told him that he should do as he asked. Though staying inside all day was almost pure torture. Normally, he would either help Adelio in his bakery or entertain the village kids with spectacular adventures, but he had no choice but to stare at the walls all day. He couldn’t even let his imagination run wild as normal because all of his thoughts were centered on that man and what he said.

That night Ruth stood at Roman’s doorway, “Are you doing alright?”

“M’fine,” he mumbled.

“Deli told me what happened today.” He finally met her eyes as she continued, “I’ve always known that this would happen one day and…it’s time you knew the truth.”

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he sat up in the bed, “The truth?” 

She looked away from him, “You are not from here.” She looked at him again, “But I’m sure you knew that already.” Roman nodded, “I still remember the day he found you…” She stopped, lost in thought.

“Ruth?”

She shook her head, “Sorry. Let’s see…I believe he’d been out looking for fresh berries in the  
jungle—“

“He’s always said that it’s too dangerous to go into the jungle, I’ve never seen him leave the village!”

“He used to. Anyway, he was gathering berries when he heard a commotion further in the trees.”

“What was it?”

“If you’d let me finish, you’d know.” She gave him a pointed look and continued, “Anyway, he found a clearing where a man was standing over another person. I don’t know what he was going to do but if he hadn’t said anything,” she shuddered, “…who knows what would have happened. When he realized that Adelio was in the clearing, he ran off. He went to check on the other man on the ground and...”

“It was me,” Roman breathed.

She nodded, “There wasn’t anything with you but this,” she pulled out a slip of cloth from her apron.

It looked like shield or a coat of arms with a castle and a raging sea lapping at its shore. Something stirred within Roman at the sight of it. It was like…a memory, like when you wake up from a dream but you can’t really remember it.

“What did that man…Dolian want with me today?”

She shook her head, “I don’t know, but this is the first time since he brought you home that Dolian has been able to come within the village walls.”

“Why wouldn’t he be able to come in the village?”  
“We paid Opal to place a protective barrier against the jungle dwellers, just in case he ever came back.”

“But he was able to get in today? How?”

“I don’t know.”

Roman thought for a moment, trying to take this all in, “So…I’m from the jungle?”

She shook her head, “No, the only thing I could guess is that you’re from some place beyond it. That’s the only place that symbols like these come from.”

“Really?” He looked down at the symbol again, it sounded so mystical, “How do you know?”

She shrugged, “It’s the only thing that makes sense, I suppose.”

That’s a plot hole, Roman thought and felt a pang of confusion at the thought.

Suddenly there were cries and crashes coming from outside. Something landed on the roof. The two of them jumped up and rushed to the window. Orange flames were licking the walls of several of the shops on the street. People were rushing out in hoards. They watched in horror as a ball of fire launched from the forest and hit another house.

The smell of smoke filled Roman’s nostrils as he turned to see smoke billowing in the doorway, “We’ve got to get out of here!”

Coughing, Roman took Her’s hand in his and ran out of the room. The soot was burning his eyes  
and it was hard to breathe. Part of the roof crashed down in front of them.

“Careful!”

They leapt over the debris and made it downstairs, the entire downstairs was nearly consumed in flames causing them both to cough harder. Roman was basically dragging Ruth, his limbs felt like lead and each breath was beginning to burn.

“We’re almost there, stay awake!”

All of a sudden they were outside; the fresh air was like water as he gulped for breath. Hearing the sound of cracking wood, Roman turned around to see the remainder of their home crumble.

Roman whipped around, “Where’s Adelio?”

Ma started looking around frantically calling for him, going further into the crowd in the street and disappearing.

“Roman!” The baker was struggling to haul a large bucket towards the house.

Roman scrambled over, “It’s too late, the house is gone…”

He yelled over the chaos, “We’ve got to keep it from spreading, help Mr. Taylor!”

They did this until dawn when all the fires had starved themselves. 

The air was full of ash. 

Roman didn’t know if he’d ever smell anything else again.

Everything was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

People were wandering around aimlessly. Roman had decided to check on some of the kids to make sure they were alright. He passed a house where O’Brien, the mayor was standing on his front porch with a crowd around him.

“Why did this happen?” One person called out.

“We aren’t sure, as far as we know, this was unprovoked,” O’Brien answered.

“Dolian was in town yesterday morning, is he behind this?”

“It’s a possibility.”

“I bet he is! He was talking to Adelio about something—“

“I saw Dolian draw a knife and almost stab him!”

“Ladies and gentlemen, ple-“

“It’s that kid’s fault!”

The crowd went silent as Daniel, the town drunk, stumbled onto the porch, “He was wanting that kid Adelio brought back from the forest!” He pointed towards Roman, causing others to look back at him, “Think about it, for hundreds of years we’ve had peace with those in the jungle, then we have some outsider come in and we start havin’ problems!”

The crowd murmured, more and more people were looking at him angrily. He felt himself begin to back up.

“That’s enough,” Pa’s voice came from behind.

O’Brian stumbled forward, shaking a finger, “This is all your fault! You’ve doomed us all!” People murmured in agreement.

Pa sighed, rolling his eyes and placed a hand on Roman’s shoulder, “Let’s go.”

The words stuck with him though. It was his fault. For whatever reason, Dolian wanted him and he was willing to hurt all these innocent people just to get him. What kind of ‘prince’ let that happen to the people he loved?

A voice that Roman had never heard before called from the gates, “Is this him?”

A sleek panther stood just outside of the border, seemingly waiting on something, but there was no one else around. Pa nodded, “You’ll protect him?”

“I will do my best to make sure that he arrives beyond the forest unharmed,” the panther replied, making Roman jump.

“You can talk?”

The panther sighed in exasperation, “Yes.”

What the panther had said finally registered in his head, ha backed away from the two of them, “Wait—what’s going on?”

Adelio wouldn’t look him in the eye, “I was foolish to think that I would be able to keep you safe here, where you don’t belong.”

So, the baker arrived at the same conclusion that Roman had. Roman couldn’t say he was upset, but even so, he felt the cold hand of fear grip him as he looked towards the forest. He gave the man a shaky smile and held out his hand, “It’s alright, I hope you’ll forgive me for putting all of you in danger.”

He waved dismissively and pulled him into a hug, “It’s not your fault. To be honest…I was the one who didn’t want you to leave, even when everything said that that’s what the best thing for you was. I wanted…a son, and you gave me that.” He gripped Roman tighter, “Thank you, so much, little prince. Be careful.”

“I will.”

Roman had never had any issues leaving the village before, he never understood why he couldn’t. But now, knowing he’d never come back, he hesitated. It wasn’t that he was scared, no! Roman wasn’t scared of anything….

“Are you ready, little prince?” The panther prodded.

He looked back at Adelio one last time before nodding, “Let’s go.”

They had been walking long enough for the village to no longer be in sight whenever Roman looked behind them. He’d been trailing behind the panther for the last twenty minutes in complete and utter silence. It was almost unbearable.

He had to say something, “I didn’t get your name.”

He said some name that Roman had no hope of ever pronouncing, he glanced back at him, “You may call me Logan.”

“I’m Roman.”

“I know.”

“Oh. Right. Sorry.” Did this guy really expect them to walk in silence for the next forever? He spoke up again, “So do you know where we’re going?”

“I’m taking you beyond the jungle.”

“Right…but what’s out there?”

“I couldn’t tell you.” 

“How do you know Adelio?”

“We met a long time ago.”

He waited a beat, “Are you friends?”

“We were.”

Roman picked up the pace to see Logan’s face, “What happened?”

“We had a disagreement,” he gritted out

“What about?”

His face hardened, “Nothing you need to know about.”

“Why not? I’m not a child, I can handle it.”

“No. Now will you please be quiet?”

 _Guess I struck a nerve._ Roman thought to himself. He finally took the chance to take in more of his surroundings, he’d been focusing so much on his old home that he hadn’t even been looking around himself. 

The forest was magnificent. Giant oaks that seemed to touch the sky lined the path they were on. The sounds of wild animals filled the air, the jungle was so alive. Roman lost track of how long they had been walking and before he knew it the sun was beginning to set.

“We will stop here for the night, wait here.” Logan padded to the surrounding area and Roman could hear him mumbling words that Roman couldn’t make out. 

“How far away are we?” Roman asked as Logan came back over.

He thought for a moment, “Probably about two or three days depending.” He began to settle down on the ground, “You should get some rest, we still have a long way to go.”

Roman nodded and tried to get comfortable. The ground was hard beneath his back and rocks and sticks were poking into his skin. It felt like hours passed and Roman was still wide awake. 

“Psst.” Roman looked over at Logan, who was sound asleep, “Psst.”

“Who’s there?” 

“Over here,” Roman looked around and saw a large snake slithering towards him.

“Who are you?”

“Just a friend who wants to help you.”

“Help me?”

Somehow the snake managed to look annoyed, “Yes. You see, the land you’re traveling to is not safe.”

“Not safe…why would it not be safe?”

“The people there are incredibly cruel, doing nothing but bickering amongst themselves, and punishing those who go against their law.”

“But that’s where I came from…I have to go back.”

“Do you ever wonder why you were brought here?”

“No?”

The snake sighed, “Look…all I’m saying is maybe it’s for your own good that you aren’t there anymore.” The snake began to slither away.

Roman stared at the place where the snake disappeared for a moment before laying down once again and somehow falling asleep.

_A hand was being waved in his face, “Roman…Roman!”_

_He was jerked out of his thoughts, “Huh?”_

_“Are you paying attention?”_

_“Of course I am!” Roman cried indignantly._

_“What have I been talking to you about then?”_

_“You were talking about,” Roman faltered, “uh…”_

_“See? I know this is not interesting to you, but it’s imperative that you don’t lie. Understand?” Roman nodded. “Now, let me know if I’ve lost you so we don’t have a repeat of this, alright?” Roman nodded again and he continued his spiel about emergency plans or something like that._

_Roman was distracted once again, this time by a flash of green out of the corner of his eye. However, when he looked closer, there was nothing there._

_“I see I’ve lost your attention again…why don’t you go ahead and play now?”_

_“Will you play with me?”_

_“You know I’m not the best in the ‘imagination world’…why don’t you ask your brother to play with you?”_

_Roman smiled at the thought and ran off._


	3. Chapter 3

Roman felt like something was missing as Logan nudged him awake, “Time to start again, little prince.”

Roman groaned and stood up, “You know, I’ve never understood why people call me that. ‘Little prince’ it doesn’t make a whole lot of sense to me.”

Logan didn’t say anything about it as they continued to walk. Roman thought back to his dream, he wasn’t sure what it was about, but it had made him feel homesick. The words of his visitor rang through his mind again, making his brow furrow. Should he really go somewhere so horrible sounding? And if the people there were all so bad, did that mean that he was a bad person too?

“Logan?”

“Yes?”

“…Do you think it would be possible for me to stay in the jungle?”

Logan’s brows furrowed, “No…why would you want to stay here?”

“What if the people there are cruel and evil? What if I was brought out here to be protected from them?”

“Well, you don’t know what they’re like…I’m sure they have been missing your absence.”

Roman stopped, “How would you know that? You said that you didn’t know what was beyond the forest.”

Logan sighed and turned around, “I did not say that. I said I couldn’t tell you.”

“Why not? Why should I trust that you’re taking me somewhere safe when you won’t tell me what you know?”

“There are influences at play that you are not able to comprehend…”

Roman thought for a moment, “What’s stopping you from telling me?”

“I can’t say.”

Roman groaned, “Ugh!”

“Roman…”

“I can’t go with you! I’ll live here in the jungle! I’ll go on daring quests every day and live out my days here, it’ll be great!”

“You aren’t safe here, Dolian-”

“Who cares about Dolian, and who knows if I’d be safe there either! I don’t, Adelio was just assuming it’d be safer there, and you won’t tell me anything! It seems like there’s just a whole lot of guessing here!”

“I don’t know what would make you so against going back, but you do not have all the facts of the situation, if you did then you’d know that everything would turn out alright as soon as you got there.”

He was lying, he had to be, “Look, I can make it in this jungle I know I can, just let me stay! I’ve never felt more at home than I do here.”

“First of all: you’ve only been in this forest for twenty-four hours, you know nothing about it. Second of all: you don’t know the first thing about the dangers in here, the best place for you is beyond the forest, where you came from.”

Roman decided not to pay attention to Logan’s first point, “You don’t even know me! How do you know what’s best for me?”

Logan’s expression was unreadable, finally he said, “I could always let you try, if you really think you can survive in here. Find me when you’re ready to continue our journey.” 

“Fine!” Roman shouted at the air, “I’ll show him, I can make it here. I know I can. I’ll become one with the jungle.” He began to march off the path and deeper into the trees, muttering to himself. “I’ll show him.”

He’d been walking for at least two hours and his throat was dry with thirst, his stomach grumbled reminding him that he hadn’t eaten since yesterday at breakfast.

“It’s alright Roman, I’ll just find a stream somewhere and maybe…there’s a tree with fruit…somewhere?”

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t see the figure standing in his path until he ran straight into it and fell on his back. He craned his neck up—and kept on going till he saw what, or rather, who he’d ran into.

A deep voice called out, “Hey there little guy! What are you doing out here by yourself?”

Roman’s mouth went even drier at the sight of the figure in front of him, “W-w-wha-?”

The bear-yeah, bear-lowered himself and waved his paws, “Don’t be scared! I’m not going to hurt you, my name’s Patton. What’s your name?”

“Roman.”

Patton stood up and held a paw out for Roman, “What are you doing out here?”

Roman didn’t know why, but there was just something about him that felt trustworthy. So he did what anyone else would do—he told him everything. Everything that he knew about him coming to live in the village, Dolian looking for him, the attack on the village and how he came to travel with Logan and then their fight that morning. Patton never interrupted, only listening and nodding along.

“I know Logan, he always seems like a serious guy, but he just tries to help in the best way he can.”

Roman nodded, “What do you think, about me staying here?”

“Well…I don’t know. I think what is important is that you know where you came from, but you need to be ready to do that yourself, does that make sense?” Roman nodded, “You’re welcome to stay with me until you’re ready, if you want.”

“I think I’d like that,” Roman said lightly.

Patton smiled and got on all fours gesturing for Roman to climb on his back, “You look exhausted, kiddo. Go ahead and get some rest.”

He couldn’t argue with that as he quickly hopped on and got comfortable. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep.

_Everything was black. A voice called from somewhere further away, “Roman? Roman where are you?”_

_He suppressed a giggle when light flooded the closet he was in, he groaned, “How’d you find me?”_

_The man chuckled, picking him up and spinning him around, “Let’s just say…I have amazing Roman sensing powers!” Roman shrieked with laughter, the older joining in. “Now…why don’t we go grab some lunch? How does that sound?”_

_“Yeah!” Roman wiggled out of his arms and ran towards the kitchen._

Roman woke with a start. What was that? Who was that? When was that? Was that me? Was that a memory? He thought with a start.

“You alright there, kiddo?”

Roman jumped, “Yeah I’m fine! I’m fine.”

Patton looked back at him, not seeming to believe him, “Well, you woke up just in time! We just arrived at my cave.” Roman climbed off of Patton’s back and looked around.

It wasn’t much, there was a little space with leaves grouped together and a small pile of fruit towards the back. Upon further inspection, Roman could see another, smaller pile that looked like different rocks and flowers.

“I know it isn’t much, but—“ 

“I love it,” Roman blurted.

Patton’s eyes widened and his face broke out in a grin, “That’s great! You’re welcome to stay as long as you’d like.”

Patton spent the morning telling Roman all about places that he enjoyed to go to and get food, how he spent his days and the other animals that he knew.

“Do all the animals in the forest talk?”

Patton chuckled, “Of course not! Why would you think that?”

“All the animals I’ve seen can talk, what’s the difference between them and you and Logan?”

Patton looked uncomfortable, not wanting to meet his eye, “I couldn’t say…I’m not entirely sure why there’s a difference between us and the regular animals.” Patton stood up, “I’m going to go grab some fruit, but I’ll be right back, alright?”

Roman nodded, still thinking about what Patton had said. It was strange and…didn’t quite add up, but he wasn’t sure why. It just didn’t seem right. He could hear laughter coming from somewhere above him, but when he looked there was nothing there.

All of a sudden the world beneath him was pulled out from under him as he was lifted into the air.  
The monkey that had a grip of his arms swung him into the air before catching him again, “Let me go!”  
But his cries fell on deaf ears and they continued to swing through the trees. Roman was completely at their mercy.

They finally landed in what looked to be ancient relics of some sort, Roman stumbled as the monkey carrying him dropped him. As he looked around, it seemed like he was in a hub of sorts for all the chimps in the jungle.

He called out, “What do you want with me? Why have you brought me here?”

“There you are! I was just wondering when you were going to show up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, a cliffhanger??? Who on earth could it be?  
> Anyway, thanks for stopping by, the next chapter will be out soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this chapter features our favorite trash goblin, he doesn't actually say anything too bad, there is a reference to one serial killer but besides that there isn't anything. Please let me know if I need to add any warnings and thanks again!

Roman flipped around and saw a large orangutan sitting on a crumbling throne, his hand instinctively went to his side for…something. He shook his head, confused, “Who are you?”

“You know, we’re a lot alike, you and me. You just don’t remember it.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“And you didn’t stab me with your nonexistent sword.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Why wouldn’t you do that?” The orangutan grabbed a bunch of grapes, “Especially after what I did to you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Look, bro, you gotta spill the chemical waste into the pipes leading to the ocean and killing every living creature: how’d you do it?”

Roman shook his head, thrown off, “Do what?”

He gestured around him, “This little set up you’ve got here, it’s all pretty convincing. Almost as convincing as Genene Jones was as a heroic nurse. Though I didn't expect you to have a thing for animals...”

Another curveball, what was this guy’s deal? “You’re not making any sense, who are you?”

“You’re asking the wrong questions, what you should be asking is why you’re here.”

Roman sighed, “Why am I here?”

“You brought yourself here.”

“Uh…I’m pretty sure your monkey friends brought me here, so…”

It seemed like everything dimmed, like the embers of a fire, “You better stop playing games or I’ll rip off your toes and stick them in your ears.” Everything went back to normal, “You help me and I’ll help you.”

Roman was almost too scared to ask, “What do you want?”

“I wanna be like you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

He leaned back in his throne and groaned, “Ugh, you’re no fun when you’re like this! You don’t get any of my jokes,” he pouted. “Look, just stay with me for a while, if you want to leave after that you can.”

Roman didn’t really see any way out of this, he sighed, “Fine, but are you ever going to tell me who you are?”

“I couldn’t tell you, it’ll bring back more than what you want.”

Everything this guy said seemed to only confuse Roman even more, he gave up trying to make sense of him. The orangutan reminded him a lot of the village kids, all he wanted to do was play. Roman indulged him for hours. There came a point though, that Roman had had enough.

A familiar voice called from the entrance of the ruins, “Heeeeeey!”

Roman turned to see Patton in a ridiculously bad disguise, the orangutan brightened up, “Hey Emile, is that you?”

“Yeah, man it’s good to see ya you…trash…goblin?” 

Roman winced as Patton fumbled the landing, but Orangutan just smiled, “You too ya dork, get over here!”

His attention was drawn away from Roman as the two of them seemed to continue their adventure, though their play seemed more violent than it had been when he and Roman were playing.

“Roman,” a voiced hissed from the side, “Roman, over here!”

He turned to see Logan standing in the bushes, gesturing for him to come over, “Logan!” He rushed over, “You don’t know how glad I am to see you!”

“Shhh!” 

The commotion from Patton’s entrance had only grown and Roman looked over to see that the orangutan had figured out Patton’s disguise and began chasing him around the ruins, knocking down pillars and supports. The ruins were crumbling even more and seemed to start collapsing in on themselves.

“Come on, this way!” Logan called back as he started running, Roman not far behind.

The ruins fully collapsed on themselves just as they got out of range, Roman’s eyes darted frantically in search of Patton, a pit growing in his stomach, “Next time you go hang out with friends…could you let me know?” A voice called from the side.

Roman raced forward and wrapped his arms around the big bear, “You’re alright!”

“Of course I am! I just hope our friend in the ruins is ok too…poor thing, all alone up there.”

Roman pulled back and looked up at Patton, “Who was that guy? Nothing he said made any sense to me, but he seemed familiar.”

“I couldn’t say,” Patton and Logan said together, then looked at each other in alarm.

“Everyone keeps saying that! What am I missing?” He pointed at them, “What are you hiding?”

“Look, kiddo, we would never choose to hide something from you…”

“And you can’t tell me why you can’t tell me?” They nodded, “Great,” he muttered. Roman turned his attention towards Logan, “Well if you’ll excuse us, Microsoft nerd, Patton and I are going to go back to the cave, right Pat?”

Patton and Logan shared a look before Patton answered, “Logan’s going to come with us, it’s been awhile since we’ve hung out and we want to catch up. Is that alright?”

Roman blinked, “Of course it is, it’s your home, I’m just a guest.”

They made the trek back without any problems, no one really talked. It felt kind of weird, to be honest. It was dark by the time they made it back and Patton shared some of his fruit stash with the two of them before Roman made his way inside the cave to catch some shut-eye.

_Roman made his way down the steps leading into the basement, both excited and terrified. He’d never been down here since Cre-, his brother, started living down here. Once he made it down to the bottom and looked around he noticed that it actually didn’t look much different than the upstairs. It was a little darker, a little dirtier, but besides that it was basically the same._

_“What are you doing here?”_

_Roman turned to see a small dark figure huddled on the couch, someone he’d never met, “I-I’m sorry? I wanted to see my brother…” He looked around, “Do you know where he is?”_

_He shook his head, “No, but you shouldn’t be here. It’s dangerous.”_

_Roman made a grandiose gesture like one of those characters from the movies, “I laugh in the face of danger, point me at the beast and I’ll slay it!”_

_That seemed to earn a chuckle from the kid on the couch, “That…really doesn’t work.” There was a sound from the next room, coming closer. The kid’s eyes widened and he jumped up, pushing Roman back up the stairs, “You have to leave. Get out of here and don’t come back!”_

_The door to the basement slammed behind him and everything was quiet._

_He could hear two sets of footsteps come in the room, “Roman! There you are, we thought we lost you,” an older man rushed forward and wrapped him up in a hug._

_“Please let us know the next time you go on an adventure, alright?” The other asked, his tone worried, “What were you doing?”_

_Roman looked back at the door, “Nothing, just wandering.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be out of town for the next few days, but as soon as I come back I will have the final chapter published so be on the lookout!


	5. Chpater 5

Patton was shaking him awake, his face pinched with worry, “You seemed like you weren’t sleeping well, you alright?”

Roman sat up and nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine. Just a strange dream.”

Patton handed him a mango, “Do you mind if we talk? It’s important.”

“Sure, is something wrong?”

“No! No, it’s just…how are you feeling about everything?”

“I feel great! Sure that whole thing at the ruins was weird, but he’s gone now and he’s never coming back! Now we can live here in peace,” Roman smiled, but it dropped at Patton’s expression.

“Kiddo…I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to stay here anymore.”

Roman’s shoulders dropped, “What?” He pointed a finger at Patton, “Did Logan put you up to this?” 

"No i-“

“You don’t have to listen to him Pat, we can run off and find a new place to live where no one will mess with us!”

“Roman…”

He jumped up, backing away from the bear, “I thought you understood, I thought you were on my side.” Roman turned away, “If you didn’t want me here anymore you should’ve just said so.”

“That’s not-“

“Goodbye Patton, thank you for your hospitality,” he spat out.

Roman didn’t pay attention to anything Patton said next, he just ran. Branches whipped and cut him as he rushed past. Roman could hear the sound of thunder overhead. He had to find somewhere to stay before it started. Just as he thought this though, the ground slipped from under him and he landed face first in a small puddle. 

A familiar voice approached him as he picked himself up, “Are you alright?”

Roman looked at the snake, “No. I’m not.” He explained everything that happened the day prior and that morning.

“That sounds awful, I’m sorry about that. Have you thought about what I said?”

He nodded, “I’ve been trying to stay here, but…Logan’s right, I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Well, maybe I could…no, you probably wouldn’t want that.”

Roman perked up, “What, what is it?”

“I have this friend…you might be able to stay with him?”

“Really? That’d be great!”

Somehow the snake smiled, “I’ll be back, just…stay here, alright?”

“Can’t I just come with you?”

“Just trust me, everything will be fine.”

The snake slithered off again, leaving Roman alone. It started to rain, “Great, just great,” Roman muttered.

“Do you normally sit in the rain feeling sorry for yourself?”

Roman jerked up to see a vulture sitting on a branch, “Who are you?”

“Someone who knows better than you, obviously.”

He crossed his arms, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You don’t think that guy’s shady at all?”

“He’s been a lot more understanding than anyone else here. Everyone thinks they know what’s best for me, but they don’t ask what I think about it all.”

“I get that stinks, but maybe they know what they’re talking about. This place is a raging dumpster fire when you stay here too long, no one really wants to be here, but we are and we can’t leave until y-“ His wing snapped over his beak, eyes wide.

“What? Why can’t you leave?”

“Roman, Roman, Roman, you are a tough man to find,” a honeyed voice called from behind.

Roman turned, “Dolian?”

The man chuckled, the snake Roman had been speaking to wrapping itself around his arm, “So glad to know you remembered me, but you don't really remember me, do you?”

His brow furrowed, “What do you want with me?”

“I just want to make sure you’re happy, does that sound so bad?”

“No? But Adelio said-“

“What? That he saw me towering over your unconscious body and that he chased me away before I could do anything with you?” He laughed, and started talking to his snake, “This is what happens when the blind lead the blind, isn’t it Kaa?”

“Why have you been looking for me? Why did you attack the village?”

“Why do you assume that was me?” Dolian bit out. Roman fumbled and he continued, “You don’t have the full picture yet, but I could help you with that if you want.”

“Really?” Doilian’s candor caught Roman off guard, everyone had so far refused to tell him anything.

“I just need your permission.”

Roman’s brow furrowed, “What do you mean?”

“You’ve been tying everyone’s hands here, Roman. Give me permission, and you will understand.”

“O…k? I give you permission?”

Roman looked around, expecting something to happen, but everything looked the same. Dolian sighed in relief, “Finally, you know how hard I had to work to make sure no one messed this up for you?”

“I still don’t understand.”

Dolian rubbed his temples, “I forget how dense you are sometimes.” He sighed, “You keep on seeing the light sides here because you know the truth: they will never appreciate you. Why would they when there’s two of you?”

Roman stumbled back, reeling, memories were crashing on top of him like waves. Remus. His funhouse reflection, his head hurt at the memory.

Dolian continued, walking towards him, “That’s why you made them a part of this world, right? Because you couldn’t really handle being away from them, but you know the only way they’ll accept you is if you’re here, in a place where everyone loves you.”

“Falsehood,” Logan strode forward, morphing before their eyes and finally standing as the familiar nerd Roman knew and loved, “Roman’s value to us and Thomas has not, and will never, diminish because of someone like Remus.”

Patton came up from behind Logan, his fur and claws disappearing and being replaced with a cardigan and glasses, “He’s one of us and we love him!”

“Look at you! You’re still lying, don’t you think I would know?” Dolian retorted. “You aren’t necessary they would be fine without you.”

“I think self-deprecation is my job, chief,” the vulture dive-bombed, transforming into Virgil mid-air and tackling Dolian to the ground.

Patton grabbed Roman’s hand, “We’ve got to go!”

Roman pulled back, “What about Virgil?”

“He’ll be fine, I promise,” Logan reassured.

Roman really didn’t want to leave, but the others pulled him away. The last thing he saw was Virgil trying to hold Dolian down. 

They ran until they reached a stream, going across seemed to lead to an entryway of some sort, “Is that it?”

Logan nodded, “This is the place beyond the jungle, go through here and you’ll go back to where you came from.”

Roman nodded and Patton seemed to notice something was wrong, “Everything will be alright.”

“Aren’t you going with me?”

“We’ll be there when you come out, I promise.”

Roman steeled himself and approached the entrance, still nervous about what would await him on the other side. He was right at the door when he heard it: it was the combination of humming and soft talking. He looked back at Logan and Patton, who were giving Roman a thumbs up and smiling softly. 

Roman waved and went through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm so glad that you all took this little journey with me and read this silly little story. Seriously, you don't know how much it means to me. I've hoped you've enjoyed and who knows...there could be more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll have the next chapter out ASAP!


End file.
